Soft magnetic materials are used for applications, such as core materials in inductors, stators and rotors for electrical machines, actuators, sensors and transformer cores. Traditionally, soft magnetic cores, such as rotors and stators in electric machines, are made of stacked steel laminates. Soft Magnetic Composite (SMC) materials are based on soft magnetic particles, usually iron-based, with an electrically insulating coating on each particle. The SMC components are obtained by compacting the insulated particles using a traditional powder metallurgical (PM) compaction process, optionally together with lubricants and/or binders. By using the powder metallurgical technique it is possible to produce materials having a higher degree of freedom in the design of the SMC component than by using the steel laminates, as the SMC material can carry a three dimensional magnetic flux, and as three dimensional shapes can be obtained by the compaction process.
Two key characteristics of an iron core component are its magnetic permeability and core loss characteristics. The magnetic permeability of a material is an indication of its ability to become magnetised or its ability to carry a magnetic flux. Permeability is defined as the ratio of the induced magnetic flux to the magnetising force or field intensity. When a magnetic material is exposed to a varying field, energy losses occur due to both hysteresis losses and eddy current losses. The hysteresis loss (DC-loss), which constitutes the majority of the total core losses in most motor applications, is brought about by the necessary expenditure of energy to overcome the retained magnetic forces within the iron core component. The forces can be minimized by improving the base powder purity and quality, but most importantly by increasing the temperature and/or time of the heat treatment (i.e. stress release) of the component. The eddy current loss (AC-loss) is brought about by the production of electric currents in the iron core component due to the changing flux caused by alternating current (AC) conditions. A high electrical resistivity of the component is desirable in order to minimise the eddy currents. The level of electrical resistivity that is required to minimize the AC losses is dependent on the type of application (operating frequency) and the component size.
Research in the powder-metallurgical manufacture of magnetic core components using coated iron-based powders has been directed to the development of iron powder compositions that enhance certain physical and magnetic properties without detrimentally affecting other properties of the final component. Desired component properties include e.g. a high permeability through an extended frequency range, low core losses, high saturation induction, and high mechanical strength. The desired powder properties further include suitability for compression moulding techniques, which means that the powder can be easily moulded to a high density component, which can be easily ejected from the moulding equipment without damages on the component surface.
Examples of published patents are outlined below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,748 to Lashmore describes a ferromagnetic powder having a diameter size of from about 40 to about 600 microns and a coating of inorganic oxides disposed on each particle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,265 to Jansson teaches an iron powder coated with a thin phosphorous and oxygen containing coating, the coated powder being suitable for compaction into soft magnetic cores which may be heat treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,765 to Soileau teaches a compacted iron core which utilizes iron powder which first is coated with a film of an alkali metal silicate and then over-coated with a silicone resin polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,704 to Moro describes a ferromagnetic powder electrically insulated with a coating of a phenol resin and/or silicone resin and optionally a sol of titanium oxide or zirconium oxide. The obtained powder is mixed with a metal stearate lubricant and compacted into a dust core.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,208 to Moro teaches a dust core made of ferromagnetic powder having an insulating binder in which the ferromagnetic powder is dispersed, wherein the insulating binder comprises a trifunctional alkyl-phenyl silicone resin and optionally an inorganic oxide, carbide or nitride.
Further documents within the field of soft-magnetics are Japanese patent application JP 2005-322489, having the publication number JP 2007-129154, to Yuuichi; Japanese patent application JP 2005-274124, having the publication number JP 2007-088156, to Maeda; Japanese patent application JP 2004-203969, having the publication no JP 2006-0244869, to Masaki; Japaneese patent application 2005-051149, having the publication no 2006-233295, to Ueda and Japaneese patent application 2005-057193, having the publication no 2006-245183, to Watanabe.